Blood Run Red
by FarmerGirl025
Summary: Red isn't the only wolf in town and apparently she isn't the youngest. When a young teen girl is found in the woods ,covered in blood,during wolf's time Red can't hep but feel responsible for her. What will happen when she finds out who the girl really is? Rated T for Blood and, if I continue, a small outbreak of violence.
1. Chapter 1: Home is where the wolf lies

Blood Run Red

No Copyright Intended!

Chapter 1

The silent nighttime breeze was heaven on Red's skin. Being the middle of summer was hard enough, but having thick black fur didn't help either. She ran trying to remember where the small creek was to get a drink for her dessert throat. Red heard the small creek before she saw it, thanking the moon that she finally found it. She ran the bank and lapped the cold water by the gallons. She was ready to jump in when her eyes and nose locked onto the same thing, blood and by the looks of it, a lot of blood.

Red followed the blood upstream and saw what only her night vision eyes could see, a small blonde haired girl lying in a pool of blood. Her arms were covered in blood and a long gash ran down her right arm. Red couldn't change back and yet she couldn't leave the girl, so what could she do? She had an idea. She lifted her muzzle and let out a long low howl that was meant for one person.

* * *

Snow tossed in her bed nest to Charming. She was happy to be back with her family but she couldn't stop thinking about how Emma was making decisions that could have separated them. Emma could have been stuck up in the beanstalk, alone, helpless, and alone.

Snow left the warmth of her bed and walked to Emma's room where she stood in the doorway watching her sleep. She smiled and thought of how Emma hugged her in her nursery. She was about to go back to bed when a howl rang out. She ran to Emma's window and looked out at the full moon. The howl came again. This time Emma heard it and woke to join her mother at the window.

Without a word, Snow left, putting on a pair of worn out boots. Emma and Charming grabbed their shoes and followed her about to ask what was on their mind when another howl rang out. Snow ran towards the woods and stopped when trees surrounded her.

"What is going on Snow?" Charming stood in front of her gripping her shoulders.

"Back in our land, Red and I had a promise that if she was ever in trouble as a wolf and couldn't move, she would send a howl that was very distinct." Snow listened as another howl rang out

"What are we waiting for then?" Emma said starring at her parents

They nodded and all ran towards the howl.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

_**I honestly didn't think that anyone would read this, or like it for the matter, but seeing how some people did, I decided to write another chapter and will hopefully continue on. **_

Chapter 2: Remembrance

Emma, Snow, and Charming couldn't believe what they saw when they found Red. First of all, this was Emma's first time seeing Red as a wolf so she was quite taken aback. For Snow and Charming, all they could stare and think about was the young girl lying, covered in blood, at Red's feet or well, paws.

Snow walked over next to her friend and stared down at the girl who appeared to be dead. Red nuzzled snow and shook her head, seeming to read her friends thoughts. Snow reached over to touch the girl when Red pulled her back. Charming held his wife and they looked at Red confused. Only Red couldn't tell them the reason that she could only touch the girl. She looked at Snow and Charming and looked around as if something could help her speak their language.

Red's eyes went wide and she tugged on Emma's bathrobe lightly. Emma took it off and Red flung it over her back. At the sight of a giant wolf wearing a bathrobe, the three broke out into a small laughter but quickly stopped when Red rolled her eyes. Charming let go of his wife and stood in front of Red thinking hard.

He turned around with a smile on his face and said "she wants her cloak to talk!"

"Well, we don't know where it is." Snow said looking down at her friend.

"I bet Granny does. You and Emma stay here and I'll go ask." Charming ran off before they could disagree.

Red looked down at the young girl and whimpered. She wanted to help the girl but how? She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Snow who shared her concern towards the teen. Red looked towards Emma who was looking at the girl with deep confusion. Red turned and saw what Emma saw, something in the girl's hand. Red inched closer and carefully prodded open the girls hand with her muzzle to reveal a glimmer of silver and blood.

The necklace fell out of the girl's hand and Red stared. She looked harder and made out a charm necklace with a silver wolf, full moon, and a small locket with the words "I'll love you until the day after forever."

* * *

_It was fall and the sun shone through the treetops, turning the autumn leaves into projectiles of lights. A small white she wolf ran in front of the scene chased by a larger black male wolf. They rolled around in the leaves having a good time enjoying the sights and sounds. The wolves picked themselves up and ran alongside a creek. Their play turned into a nightmare when an arrow erupted through the trees into the black wolf's flank sending a high pitch yelp into the silence. The black wolf fell, and the white wolf fell to its side whimpering. Knights exploded and headed towards the two wolves._

_ The black wolf nipped at the white wolf telling her to go. Finally, the white wolf left with tears stinging at her eyes. The black wolf jumped into the air killing a rider before collapsing to the forest floor dead. The white wolf ran with all her strength from the knights stopping behind a boulder to rest. She let out a long howl and a pack of 10 wolves exploded from the woods taking out the riders. The white wolf didn't join them. She stood waiting for someone, a yearling gray pup, who was last of the pack. Knights ambushed from every direction and the white wolf stood her ground in front of the pup. But the pup reacted fast, killing the nearby knights and turned, muscles ripped out of her fur and she turned revealing a long gash running down her right eye._

* * *

Red jumped back gasping for air. She caught herself and stood up facing Emma and Snow. She was human again. But how? It was the middle of the night. Red looked over at the girl. The girl looked back at Red, and then Emma, and then Snow, then she ran as a gray wolf.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing

Chapter3: Changing

Red stared at the direction the girl had left and caught he scent, beginning to follow it, but Snow grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Snow looked at her friend with concern

"I..I don't know I just, I need to know that she's ok." Snow nodded and let go of her

"Then we'd better start looking." Snow looked at Emma and nodded

Red smiled and began to follow the sent trying to go slow enough for her friends to keep up. She followed the trail and stopped when she saw a puddle of blood at her feet. The girl wouldn't make it very long if Red didn't find her, and by the look on Snow's face, she knew it too. Red was about to ask Snow to split up when a howl echoed through the woods. Red ran towards the howl forcing herself to change, her paws tearing through the ground picking up speed.

Red stopped, when she saw the gray wolf trying to climb up a steep bank with the last of her strength. From what Red could see, the wolf had tried to walk across a fallen tree, but fell in and now couldn't get over the steep mud wall. Red stood on the bank and tried to figure out how to get the wolf out of the water. Before she could come up with a plan, the wolf slipped and fell into deep water hitting it hard, Red jumped into the water and found the smaller wolf, taking her by the scruff of her neck, and jumping onto the tree that acted as a bridge over the creek.

Red's friends had caught up to her and now stood frozen with fear on the bank of the creek. Red's paws couldn't quite get a grip on the tree and she was slowly falling. Red knew she was going to fall and if she did she knew there was a good chance she couldn't get back up. Her feet slipped and Red began to fall down towards the water when a hand gripped her paw. Red looked up to see the girl, not a wolf anymore, trying to keep Red's paw in her hands. Red looked into the girls eyes and saw that she wasn't about to let Red fall, but Red's claws were tearing into the girls arm and Red knew that it must be an unbearable pain, but the girl didn't seem to notice the fresh blood running down her arm.

Emma crossed the tree and knelt by the girl taking Red's other paw. The girl looked at Emma and fear flashed across her face and she fought to control it. Emma saw how Red's claws were digging into the girl, surprised that she wasn't screaming in pain. The girl lifted one of her hands away from Red's paw and went into her pocket, pulling out her necklace that Red had touched, and placing it onto Red's paw and closing her eyes.

* * *

_A fire crackled as the logs shifted, sending embers into the tree tops. The girl leaned against a tree, her eyes begging to be closed and the girl almost let them. She shook her head and looked at the _stars sighing at the sight.

_ "Almost as pretty as you my dear." A voice came from behind her and she turned smiling at what appeared to be an older version of herself._

_ "You should be resting, I'll take your shift." The woman continued._

_ "I'm fine mother." The young girl smiled the flame catching light on her scar_

_ "So strong, like your father." The woman smiled and touched her daughter's face lightly_

_ "I wish he could be here with us." The girl looked back at the stars_

_ "He still is" Her mother looked at the stars smiling before placing a blanket on the girl and walking away._

_ The girl smiled and leaned back against the tree. She gazed back at the fire and remained fixed on it until she heard a howl in the distance, a tear running down the girl's cheek._

* * *

Red grabbed onto the girls hand with her own, together, Emma and the girl managed to pull Red onto the log and to the safety of the trees. Snow hugged Emma and Red staring at the girl who looked too pale. Red broke away from Snow's embrace and walked towards the girl. The girl was looking at the ground, a hand pressed to her arm, breathing slow and deep. As Red grew closer the girl held her breath. When Red touched her hand the girl jumped back quickly looking back down at the ground.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to see your arm." Red tried again and this time grabbed the girls arm pulling it from her arm slowly

Red gasped when she saw what she had done to the girl. The cuts were deep and were already swollen. Carefully, Red took the girls chin in her hand and lifted her face to hers. Red stepped back as the girls eyes looked at her, black with yellow around her pupils. Snow and Emma took a step back as well catching a glance at the girl's canines peeking from underneath her lips.

The girl looked down again and turned up towards the stars a tear running down her cheek. She looked past Red and into Emma and Snow's eyes.

"I'm not a monster," The girl said trying to get them to understand

Red grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes, changing her own to match the girls. "We know."


	4. Chapter 4: I'd like you to meet

_**I apologize for not continueing this for so long! I've been busy so please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! ;p**_

Chapter 4: I would like you to meet

Charming found the group of girls and was instantly confused. The sight of a bleeding teenage girl with eyes matching Red's was something new for him. He stepped forward and handed Red her cloak keeping his eyes locked on the girls.

"Charming it's not polite to stare." Snow whispered pulling her husband next to her

"Are you ok?" Emma looked at Red then the girl

"I'm fine" Red smiled and turned towards the girl

"I.." The girl bent over clutching her arm a deep growl rising from her throat." I don't feel so good." The girl braced against a tree.

Emma moved closer wanting to help Red. The girl was breathing rapidly and her arm continued to bleed. Emma removed her house coat and took the girl's arm wrapping it carefully. The girl looked at her and half smiled before a wave of pain sending her to her knees.

Red knelt down next to her hugging her and rubbing her back. A cold sweat ran down the girls neck and she began to shiver, gasping from the pain.

"What can I do?" Red needed to help her somehow

"I need something to numb my arm." The girl could barely speak

"The hospital." Snow thought out loud

Red slid her hand underneath the girl's knees and tightened her grip around her shoulder lifting the girl. The Charming family stood open mouthed at Ruby's newfound strength.

"Are we just going to stand around? Come on!" Red snapped them back to attention

The group ran through the woods and emerged next to the hospital, out of breath and quite tired. Red practically kicked the door to the ER down as she entered.

"I need someone to help me!" She screamed catching the attention of several nurses.

"Right this way." A nurse led her down the hallway

Snow, Emma, and James were stopped by a nurse "I'm sorry you can't go in there."

Red laid the girl gently down on the gurney and watched as a nurse stuck her with a needle. Dr. Whale entered and quickly assessed the situation.

"We need to stitch her up fast to help control the bleeding." He directed a nurse

"Wait! She's not even numb yet!" Red yelled

"What's your name?" Dr. Whale ignored Red and asked the girl

"Robin. Robin Hood." Red and Dr. Whale couldn't believe it

"Okay, Robin, would you be okay with continuing without being numb?" Dr. Whale asked

"Yes." Robin sighed

Dr. Whale threaded his needle and began to sew Robin's arm.

Once the needle punctured the skin, Robin tensed and her eyes grew teary. Red grabbed her good hand and squeezed tight hoping to comfort Robin. Dr. Whale finished quickly and left the two alone.

"So you're Robin Hood?" Red asked

"Yeah, I know the stories are completely off on pretty much everything." She chuckled

"Like the gender." Red laughed

"and my parents." Robin added

"Who are your parents?" Red asked

"My mother was the daughter of a poor farmer and my father was the huntsman who spared Snow White's life." Robin said proudly

Red just stared, waiting for Robing to say she was joking.

"You're being serious?" Red asked

"Yeah, he was on his way home when the queen kidnapped him, he never came back after that. One of the queen's knights told me about his heart and I was pretty much alone from then on." Robin looked at her hands, a tear running down her cheek.

"What about the whole stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?" Red asked hoping to change the subject

"Maybe those stories did get something right." Robin gave a mischievous smile and Red burst out laughing with her

Snow and Emma entered the room and found the girls laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Snow asked smiling

"Snow, Emma, I would like you to meet Robin Hood, daughter of Graham." Red smiled

Emma looked at the girl and felt light headed, images of Graham and their last kiss flashed before her. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was staring at the daughter of a man who died in her arms and she was scared.

_**Shocker right? Tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The wolf's lonely heart

_**Ok so people haven't reviewed saying they hated what I've done so I thought what the heck? And continued on**_

"But your memories, the ones I saw, what were those anyway?" Red broke the silence

"Those are what keep me human, much like your cloak. What you saw was the death of my pack leader who acted as my father when Graham was taken and my mother and one of the last conversations I had with my mother" Robin watched Red

"So you are Graham's daughter?" Emma asked stepping forward

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?" Robin asked

"I…" Tears stung Emma's eyes "He was killed by Regina. He died in my arms." Snow put a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder

"He's dead?" Robin tried to grasp the truth

"Yes. I'm sorry." Emma took her hand as tears fell from both of their eyes

"I need a minute." Robin stood and pushed past Snow and Charming before running out the door, knocking papers from a nurse's grip

"Robin!" Red and Emma stared after her but were stopped by Charming and Snow

"She needs a minute to process what she just learned." Charming told the all too anxious women

"But she…" Emma started

"Give her time Emma; she'll come back when she's ready." Snow tried to make Emma understand

"At least let me make sure she doesn't cross the border." Red pleaded

"Fine." Charming gave in

"I'll help you her, meanwhile, you should go back to the apartment and check on Henry." Emma told her parents

They nodded and left the two to find Robin.

Red was forced back as a wolf, making it easier to track Robin but harder to communicate with Emma.

The two, more Red than Emma, had tracked Robin for close to an hour now, stopping only for a moment when Emma had to answer a call from a worried Snow. They continued on now saying nothing and finding comfort in Robin's tracks. She had clearly been upset enough to turn back into a wolf and, from what Emma could gather from the blood next to each paw print, pop a few stitches in the progress.

Emma knew Red was worried about Robin and wanted to comfort her but didn't know how.

"Red?" It sounded weird to call her by her _real _name

The black wolf turned to look at her not wishing to stop

"Did you know Graham?" Emma's voice broke at his name

Red shook her head and leaned against Emma, putting her head in Emma's hand to try and comfort her

"Did you know Robin?" Emma tried to change the subject

Red stopped

_Snow ran alongside Red trying to keep up, struggling in her dress, as the two ran threw a dense forest. Red reached her hand out, catching Snow off guard but stopping her as an arrow whistled into a tree inches in front of Snow's face. _

_ Red turned to the archer and ducked, puling Snow down with her as he let another arrow loose. Three knights exploded from the trees surrounding the two and formed a circle around them. Just as the knights raised their swords, three arrows flew through the air. The knights were dead before they hit the ground._

_ Red turned and found a small hooded figure standing next to the archer who had a sword in his back. Snow grabbed Red's arm and turned her to face two more knights. They pulled their swords out advancing towards them. _

_ The hooded figure moved swift, jumping over Snow and Red's crouched bodies and in front of the knights. They pulled their own sword and dispatched of the knights fast and silently before turning to Red and Snow their hood casting a shadow over their face._

_ "Who are you?" Snow asked standing, still clutching Red's arm_

_ The figure sheathed their sword and pulled a dagger throwing it between Snow and Red's heads and into the chest the last knight. They brought a hand to their lips and sent a high pitched whistle throughout the forest. Three horses weaved in between the trees, stopping inches from the stranger._

_ The figure took the reins of the two horses that were equipped with saddle bags full of food and clothing, and handed them over to the very startled Snow and Red, before mounting the third horse that was left and turning to leave._

_ "Wait!" Snow yelled getting the attention of the rider who turned to face her_

_ "Who are you?" Snow asked again_

_ The figure lifted their head revealing the scarred face of a teenage girl. "My name is Robin your majesty, and I suggest that you take the clothing in the bags, they're much more suitable for traveling in the woods. She eyed Snow's torn and battered dress and smiled a mischievous smile._

_ "How can we repay you?" Red asked_

_ "Take the gold coins in the knight's pockets and give them to the poor farmers who live a mile east of here." She hinted_

_ "Thank you." Snow smiled at the girl_

_ "You welcome, your majesty." The girl gave a small bow before taking the reins and galloping from the two_

"Red?" Emma waved her hand in front of the oddly still wolf's face.

Red shook her head and looked up at Emma's concerned face and giving an apologetic look before walking on, following the fresh trail.

She stopped when her ears twitched picking up a slight sound of someone crying. Red stopped a little too quick and almost had Emma land on top of her.

"Watch what…" Emma stopped when she head the soft sound

Emma peeked around a tree to find the heartbreaking sight of Robin kneeling next to a small creek washing her bleeding arm. Emma took a step forward to say something herself but as stopped by Red, who pushed past her, giving her a look that read, _I've got this._

Emma nodded and took a seat on a fallen log.

Red approached Robin slowly; ears flat and tail tucked, a sign of submission, or in this case, sorrow. Robin turned only when Red sat next to her letting a few tears fall down her fur. Robin turned and saw how much Red cared for her, and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face into Red's fur and letting more tears fall.

Red brought her paw up and around Robin's back, pressing the teen against her into an awkward hug.

"Do you remember me?" Robin asked her soar voice muffled slightly

Red shook her head and pressed Robin closer.

"You're the only one. Regina cursed me." Robin backed away from Red and wiped her eyes

Emma stood and stepped closer "What do you mean?"

"Before the curse brought everyone here I confronted her and tried to get Graham back. She knew that I was a wolf and used against me." Robin seemed a little too interested in the riverbank rocks

"How?" Emma asked the questions Red couldn't

"She cursed me to be a wolf. I have been a wolf for 28 years that might not sound bad but it was, I couldn't talk to anyone, I tried to come into town once but was shot at and yelled at. The worst part about it was that I remembered everything, my memory was still intact and for 28 years I had to watch everyone in this Godforsaken town suffer. The night you found me, I had just turned back into a human. I wasn't used to being human and I was scared and clumsy on two legs, I didn't think anyone cared about me." Robin looked at the moon's rippled reflection in the creek

Red stood face to face with Robin and gave an odd smile to show that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Wanna change back?" Robin chuckled

Red shook her head, and Robin pulled the small necklace from her pocket and pressed it to Red's head.

_Leaves fell to the mossy green ground. A wolf sat staring down at its reflection in a small creek. Birds chirped, a deer ate, all in all a normal fall day in the woods._

_ "Robin" A male voice rang out_

_ The wolf turned and trotted through the trees and to the side of a hunter; Graham._

_ "There you are. Ready to go?" His gentle voice matched the calm wind_

_ The wolf turned into her human form and nodded, smiling at her father._

_ "What were you doing?" The huntsman asked as they began to travel towards the setting sun _

_ "I was looking at myself." Robin hid underneath her cloak_

_ "Why?" Graham helped her over a fallen tree_

_ "My wolf seem so at peace when I look at it in the water." Robin refused to meet Graham's stare_

_ "But?" Graham's voice hinted concern_

_ "I feel like I have two wolves fighting over my heart, one for forgiving those who hunt me and the other for seeking revenge." Robin sighed letting the truth hang in the air_

_ "Which wolf will win?" Graham looked deep into his daughter's battle scared eyes_

_ "The one I feed." Robin growled_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Savior of the Savior

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and is following this story! Enjoy!**

Once back at the hospital, Red and Robin were left alone. Emma needed to update her parents on the previous events.

"Why were you covered in blood?" Red asked the nagging question

"After 28 years of being a wolf I'm not quite used to being human, if fact I'm surprised I remembered how to talk. When you found me I had just turned back and was trying to walk, I fell into a ditch and got caught on some broken glass you know how glass cuts are, they never seem to stop bleeding." Robin laughed

"Are you alright though?" Red asked concerned

"I heal pretty fast." Robin rolled up her sleeve to reveal a thin cut that had already begun to form a scab.

"However I can't say the same for my cloths." Robin laughed and picked at her torn, stained cloths from the Enchanted Forest

"I've got you covered." Red smiled and produced a cellphone

"Granny? Yeah it's me, listen do you have any teenage girl clothes that you could bring over to the hospital? Yes I'm fine there's someone I want you to meet. Thank you Granny." Red finished as Dr. Wale entered the room

"Good to see you again Robin, you've begun to heal quite well but I'm afraid we need to keep you a little longer to make sure you have no other injuries." He smiled before turning to Red

"May I speak with you in the hall?" Dr. Wale nodded towards the door

"Of course, I'll be right back Robin, don't go anywhere." Red squeezed her knee

"Don't know why I would." Robin laughed and settled down into the bed.

Once in the hall Dr. Wale closed the door behind Red, before daring to speak.

"Following the law, we aren't allowed to release kids under the age of 18 from the hospital without their parent or guardian and something tells me that she's alone. Unless you are willing to sign as her guardian I'll be forced to hand her over to Emma and she'll wind up in the foster system." Dr. Wale had a deep look of sympathy

"Where do I sign?" Red didn't take a second to think about it, she already cared about Robin and wanted to protect her

"I'll go write you down as her legal guardian. Do you want me to write Ruby or Red?" Dr. Wale asked

"Red." Red smiled

"Ok, I'll go fill those papers out." Dr. Wale left Red

Red entered the room to find Robin lying on the bed asleep. She took a seat next to her and began to drift into sleep herself. The last thing she heard was Robins half a sleep voice as it said "thank you."

The two slept until Granny visited bringing with her cloths and Red's cloak. She gently shook Red's shoulder and woke her.

"I brought the clothes and your cloak." Granny handed them over

"Thank you Granny. I would like you to meet Robin Hood; she's a wolf like me." Red motioned towards Robin who was already awake.

"Well how about that?" Granny laughed

"Here Robin, these are for you. You can change in there" Red handed her the clothes and motioned towards the bathroom

"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute." Robin closed the bathroom door

"You care about her don't you?" Granny broke the silence

"I don't know why, when I saw her I had to know she was ok." Red confessed

"It's called being a mother." Granny laughed

"But I'm not her mom." Red looked at her hands

"You care for her like one." Granny stopped as Robin came out looking like a normal 21st century teenager

"I actually like these cloths." Robin spun around giving Red and Granny a full view that she fit into them.

"Guess that's a good thing." Red laughed

"I'll go try to see if Dr. Wale will release you early" Red left Granny with Robin

"So you're Robin Hood?" Granny asked

"Yeah." Robin threw her old clothes in the trash

"I've never seen you in town before." Granny said

"You have, only I was a wolf and you through trash at me." Robin laughed

"I'm sorry about that." Granny apologized

"Don't worry about it, may I say that your cooking is excellent by the way?" Robin teased

Red came back into a room full of laughter.

"What's going on?" Red smiled at the sight of Granny laughing

"Robin complimented me on my cooking." Granny laughed

"When did you eat Granny's food?" Red asked

"When I dug through her trash as a wolf." Robin smiled

"Oh, well Dr. Wale has agreed that you can leave so long as you where this arm sling." Red playfully tossed the sling at Robin who looked at it confused.

"Here let me help you." Red slid Robin's arm into it carefully

"I'll let you two explore the town; I've got to open the dinner." Granny smiled and left

The first place Red took Robin was to the Charming family apartment. Red knocked on the door and was greeted with a tight hug from Snow.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Robin, and those clothes really do suit you." Snow smiled shutting the door behind her

"Thank you your majesty." Robin gave a small smile

"Just call me Snow." Snow winked

Robin smiled and followed Red closely to the kitchen island where she sat down.

"Emma and Charming went to the station, Henry should be coming down in minute." Snow poured three cups of coffee placing a cinnamon stick in hers

"What is this?" Robin asked sniffing her cup

"I forgot you aren't used to this world. Its coffee, you drink it." Red smiled taking a sip from her cup

Robin pressed the cup to her lips and took a sip. Her face wrinkled in disgust and she sat the cup back down.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Robin stared at Red who couldn't help but giggle

"I guess it's more of an adult thing." Red laughed

"Here's a glass of milk." Snow replaced the coffee with milk

"Thanks." Robin drank the milk slowly

"Emma told me that you were cursed, same as us." Snow set the cups in the sink

"Yeah, Regina cursed me when I tried to get Graham back." Robin answered

"I'm so sorry." Snow said

"Not your fault." Robin smiled reassuring

"What's not whose fault?" Henry entered the room

"Who are you?" he asked seeing Robin

"Robin Hood." Robin extended her hand and Henry shook it.

"You're not a boy though." Henry was confused

Robin laughed "What gave it away?"

Snow and Red joined her with another round of giggles.

"What happened to your arm?" Henry asked

"Fell on some glass." Robin explained

"She saved me and I accidentally scratched her." Red blushed

"But that means you'll be a…" Henry looked alarmed

"I already am a wolf." Robin laughed when Henry sighed

"I wonder if you're in my book" Henry left the room and returned carrying said book

He flipped through the pages rapidly, suddenly he stopped

"Found you!" Henry laid the book on the table for the three sets of eyes to see

"Yeah that's me alright" Robin groaned looking at a picture of her stealing from a royal carriage

"Did you steal from me?" Snow asked

"No, only Regina." Robin flipped the page to another picture of herself.

The picture was of her lying in the woods, a thick spot of red on her shirt and a bow lay inches from her grasp, arrows flung everywhere. An unrecognizable shadow draped over her body like a blanket of death.

"What happened?" Red broke the mournful silence

"Regina." Robin held a hand to her stomach, right where the red was in the picture.

Sensing the unwanted memory, Henry shut the book and slid it into his backpack.

"Can I go see my mom?" he asked

"Why not, I think a little fresh air would do us all some good." Snow said grabbing her coat and heading out the door

The four walked down the street to the sheriffs' station. Henry burst through the door and found his mother behind a tall stack of paperwork. Snow walked over to David who was preparing a cup of coffee and kissed him good morning.

Robin stepped into the office and froze when she saw the jail cell.

_"You thought you could save your father did you." Regina spat through the bars_

_ "Well you thought wrong Robin Hood. For your arrogance I shall punish you most severely. To begin your punishment, you shall receive no food or water for three days, every afternoon you shall receive thirty lashes. But worse, I'm putting a price of one hundred gold coins on every wolf's head." The evil queen laughed_

_ Robin lunged at her through the bars grabbing only purple smoke. She threw herself over and over again into the bars trying to get free but failing, she dug at the ground until her hands cracked and bled. There was no way out, she was trapped and could do nothing but sob into the night._

"Robin?" Red asked nudging her gently

"What? Oh sorry." She half smiled

"Are you ok?" Red asked

"Yeah just lost in thought." Robin lied

"Good to see you not bleeding for once." Emma joked

"Thank you, I think." Robin chuckled

"I found her in my book." Henry told Emma

"Really?" Emma asked eyeing Robin

"She stole from Regina" Snow said not wanting to bring up whatever story belonged to the second picture

"I like you already." Emma smiled and helped herself to a doughnut

"What is that? It smells good." Robin asked eyeing the doughnut

"You've never had a doughnut? Man you've missed out" Emma handed her a doughnut

Robin took a small bite of it and chewed slowly, trying to decide if it was good or not.

"It tastes good." Robin smiled and took a larger bite

"Robin I don't think you were properly introduced to my husband David." Snow said

"Hello Robin." David stepped forward and took her hand

_The horse was already running as fast as it could but it wasn't fast enough, Charming could feel the breath of the dragon on his neck. He knew that the horse would run out of energy before the dragon did._

_ The dragon's tail caught him in the side, flinging him like a ragdoll to the hard ground. He tucked and rolled pulling his sword out as he stood to face the monster. The dragon roared and smashed his tail down again but Charming rolled to the side. He threw his sword at the dragon's exposed chest with all his might and watched breathlessly as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. The dragon stared down at him, its eyes full of rage, ready to take his life without a moment of pause._

_ Its claw lifted into the air and came crashing down, onto the grass where Charming had been seconds before. Charming stood and looked around; his savior was a small gray wolf who had a small scar running down one eye. _

_ The wolf growled, a deep noise vibrating from there throat and escaping through bared fangs. The wolf lunged as Charming produced a dagger, but it jumped several feet over his head and onto the dragon's claw that had tried to strike again. The dragon stumbled and fell on its side shaking the ground beneath Charming's feet._

_ The wolf ran and kicked off a nearby tree jumping over the dragon's head. Charming couldn't believe what happened next, the wolf turned into a young girl who pulled and arrow from her quiver and placed it on her readied bow as she flung over the dragon. With only the sound of an arrow whistling through the air, the dragon lay still on the ground, an arrow plunged deep into its eye, as the girl shifted back into a wolf and landed onto the ground._

_ The wolf walked over to Charming and shifted again, into the hooded teen girl. He was about to ask her name when a wave of pain sliced through his side. He clutched his side and brought back a blood stained hand. The dragon had sliced his side open when he was knocked off his horse. He looked back up at the girl and found she had moved closer and was growing taller? No, he was falling to the ground, into her arms._

"I remember you." Charming said as he released Robin's hand

"Then you also remember the dragon." Robin laughed

"What?" Snow, Emma, and Red asked in unison

"Robin saved him from a dragon." Henry answered and all eyes locked on him

"What it's in the book." Henry protested

"He's not the only one she saved." Snow laughed glancing at Red

"If it wasn't for Robin or her father Snow and Charming wouldn't be here, which means Emma wouldn't be here which means…" Henry thought aloud

"I owe you an enormous thank you." Emma finished

"What can we do to repay you?" Charming asked

"Nothing." Robin asked giving an all too familiar half smile

"Surely there is something we can do." Snow urged

"Yeah I mean you saved our family." Henry smiled

"I'm kind of hungry." Robin laughed trying to change the subject

"I'll take you to Granny's" Red chimed in

And that was that, the Charming family decided to stay at the station while Red and Robin went to the dinner to get something to eat. It was early in the afternoon and the diner held only a few customers when Red and Robin walked in. Granny was wiping off the counter, and the only other recognizable face was Belle, whose face was buried behind a book. Red took a seat on the counter across from where Granny was currently cleaning.

"Glad you two made it. I think it's about time Robin had some food that wasn't in a trash bag." Granny laughed

"Why don't you give her a hamburger?" Red suggests

"You've got it, Red do you mind waiting on a few tables, just until Robin has had enough to eat?" Granny pleaded

"Do you mind Robin?" Red asked

"Not at all." Robin replied smiling

Red smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a tub that she quickly filled with dirty dishes. Robin watched her as she moved table to table stopping momentarily to talk to Belle. Belle lifted her gaze from her book and caught Robin's eyes. Robin broke the stare as Granny set her cheeseburger down, surrounded by French fries. At the smell of meat, Robin's mouth watered and her eyes turned into that of a wolf's.

Realizing what happened, Robin looked away from Granny ashamed.

"Don't worry kid, Red used to do it all the time when she ate. Would you like something to drink?" Granny smiled politely

"Water please." Robin looked at her and smiled

Granny nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Robin poked at her burger, unsure of what it was. She slowly took a small bite out of it and quickly took another larger one.

"Your first burger?" A voice asked

Robin turned to see Belle sitting next to her. She quickly looked away remembering her eyes.

"How could you tell?" Robin asked

"I acted the same way when I had my first." Belle laughed

"I'm Belle." She reached her hand towards Robin

"Robin." Robin shook her hand and risked a glance at Belle. She didn't take her eyes away when she recognized the woman

_Belle glanced out her only window again. She didn't know how long had passed since she woke up screaming to be let out. The moon was high enough that Belle could see the woods as if it were daytime. She wished upon a star that she had someone to talk to._

_ A slight movement caught her eye and she strained to peer out the window. A small dog grew closer to the window. Belle stood now and pressed her hands the glass trying to see if the dog had an owner._

_ It close enough that Belle could see that in fact it wasn't a dog but a small gray wolf, with a scar running down one of its yellow eyes. She could hardly believe it when the wolf actually lay down in front of the glass and whimpered at the sight of her locked up._

_ "Hey there." Belle whispered_

_ "Are you all alone too?" She asked not expecting the wolf to nod_

_ "Can you understand me?" Belle asked shocked as the wolf nodded again_

_ "I wish you could get me out of this cell, I hate being stuck in here day and night with no one to talk to." Belle let a tear slide down her cheek. _

_ The wolf wimped and let a tear of its own run down its cheek. Belle watched the wolf stand and tilt its head back before letting a breath taking howl escape into the forever lonely wind. Belle knew what the wolf meant; cages don't have to be bars._

Belle gasped and stared at the girl with a smile on her face.

"It's you!" She almost screamed

"Hello Belle." Robin whispered

Belle crushed Robin to her and laughed. Granny was confused the moment she had stumbled upon the two hugging.

"Here's your water Robin." Granny interrupted

"Robin?" Belle asked

"That's my name." Robin chuckled

"What happened to your arm?" Belle asked pointing at Robin's sling

"I fell and got caught on some glass." Robin said

"I see you've met Robin, Belle." Red had finished waiting tables

"The first time as a human." Belle smiled

"What?" Red was confused for the thousandth time today

"When Regina had me locked up, Robin visited me every day and night and kept me company." Belle said

"Is that true Robin?" Red asked

"I hated her being alone, caged because of another's hate." Robin answered

Red gave her a one armed hug; Robin smiled and returned to her burger. Belle left, promising to talk to Robin later. Robin finished her burger and ordered another. Red watched her as she inhaled it and was amazed when she had room for a third. The sun had dipped beyond the horizon and blanketed Storybrooke in darkness.

"Looks like a full moon tonight." Robin said gazing out the window

"Sure does." Red stood

"Are you changing tonight?" Robin asked

"I've got no reason not to now." Red winked and began out the door

** Please review! They really make my day! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Red in the past

The night wisped amongst the forest carrying the scent of the trees and everything that moved around them. The only sound was the steady impact of eight paws as they weaved through the trees and over fallen logs.

Red playfully chased Robin, she hadn't been with another wolf in so long that she couldn't help but enjoy herself. She slowed down enough for Robin to lurch forwards ahead of her. Red didn't want to push Robin too hard, afraid that she would cause further damage to Robin's arm. Robin seemed to be enjoying herself too, yipping and jumping into the air like a pup.

Robin allowed Red to catch her and they both stopped to gaze up at the pale moon. Red couldn't help but notice how the moon's light caught Robin's scar and seemed to light up her eyes. Her deep yellow eyes had seen more than they should have in an entire life time. They showed strength but at the same time weakness, curiosity and stubbornness, but grief shadowed the joy. The grief of losing her father, her mother, her pack. The grief of watching everyone suffering for 28 years in Storybrooke.

A wolf's howl is not just a vocal song, but a symbol. When a pack of wolves howl it shows that they are a family which they have and give respect for one another. Red knew this, every wolf knew this. It was an unspoken law between wolves, when you howl together you are together as a family.

Red threw her head to the heavens, releasing a haunting howl of her own grief and weakness. She spilt her heart into it recalling her worst memories, the death of Peter, the death of her mother, Regina threatening Snow on her wedding day, all of it poured into her bay.

Robin was startled. The sheer beauty of Red's howl was bone chilling. She knew what Red was offering but wasn't sure what to do. Letting her heart decide, Robin threw her head back let her emotions flow into song. She let everything out, the death of her mother, learning about Graham's death, watching Belle suffer; everything was transformed into a breathtaking melody that was carried alongside Red's.

When there was no more to spill out Robin stopped and turned to face Red. She tucked her ears to her head and pressed her stomach to the soil and pine needles before exposing her belly. Red seemed startled at the display of submission from Robin. She wanted to help Robin remember the joy of being with another wolf but not like this.

She nudged Robin to her feet and shook her head no. Robin gave an awkward wolf smile and dipped her head underneath Red's in a wolf type hug. Red smiled, or tried too, and brought her head down on top of Robin's to complete the hug.

* * *

Emma lay awake in her bed next to a fast asleep Henry. She was lost in thought and couldn't help it. She slowly snaked her way out of the bed and through the bedroom door to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and glanced at a clock. 4:15 in the morning.

Emma let a small groan escape her lips. She wasn't even going to try and sleep. Snow tiptoed over to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked

Emma shook her head.

"Want to talk about it?" Snow suggested

"Could we maybe take a walk, get some fresh air?" Emma shrugged

"Of course." They grabbed their shoes and coats before slipping out into the night.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Snow was patiently waiting for her daughter to start on her own.

"I don't know what to think. About Robin, about her being the daughter of Graham. I mean I just." Emma stopped and sat on a nearby bench

Snow sat next to her.

"I was with Graham when he died, we kissed. I just feel like Graham would want me to look after her but I can't. I just began to be a mother to Henry; I can't be her mom too." Emma let it out

Snow rubbed her back. "I know Emma; trust me though everything will be fine.

Emma was about to ask who when a single howl interrupted her. It was a howl filled with the emotions of life and it wasn't long before it was joined by a howl of the same tone, slightly higher pitched though. Snow smiled and grabbed Emma's hand. Emma couldn't help but reflect a smile as the two listened to the song of sorrow fill their ears.

"Robin doesn't need you to be her mother figure, she already has one." Snow winked at Emma and they stood and walked down the street and back to the apartment.

* * *

Morning greeted Storybrooke with brilliant beams of sun streaming through every window, waking those who weren't already awake. The chorus of birds flooded into the Charming apartment as the residents prepared breakfast together.

Charming and Snow were in charge of the cooking while Emma and Henry placed the plates and utensils. The family breakfast had become a sort of tradition for the odd family.

"I read Robin's entire story last night." Henry said

"Really? What did it say?" Emma asked

"That she stole from the evil queen and gave to the poor. She also went up against the queen once." Henry told the three sets of eyes that were fixed on him

"What happened?" Snow asked

"She attacked the queen's carriage alone and was almost killed." Henry took a bite of his pancake

"Was that the picture we saw?" Emma asked

"Yeah." The room grew quiet

The subject of conversation changed as the family sat down and ate. They finished and sent Henry to school. Emma and Charming went to the station, leaving Snow alone to clean, read, and do whatever.

However, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sat her book that she wasn't really going to read down and answered it.

Robin stood on the other side of the door, without Red.

"Good Morning Robin." Snow smiled she peered out the door "Is Red with you?"

"No she had to work at the diner, I was wondering if I could spend the day with you. If you weren't busy." Robin stared down at the floor

"Come in. What happened to your sling?" Snow stepped aside and Robin walked in

"My arm healed and I kind of lost it last night when I was with Red." Robin shrugged with her famous half smile

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked shutting the door

"No I ate last night" Robin blushed a little "do you mind if I wash something in your sink?"

"No, go ahead." Snow directed her to the kitchen sink.

Robin pulled out the small silver necklace that was coated in dried blood. She turned the water on and washed the necklace, holding it as if it would turn into sand and drift away with the wind if she moved too fast. When she was done she turned to Snow.

"Can you help me put it on?" Robin asked

Snow smiled and put the locket around Robin's neck fastening it. She touched the locket to adjust it.

* * *

_Snow was standing behind Robin, dressed in her cloak with her bow and quiver of arrows strung across her back. She was kneeling by a woman who shared a similar face. They were in a cabin type room and the woman was lying on a bed. _

_ "Robin I don't have much time." The woman spoke out of breath_

_ "You have all the time in the world mother. Please just hang on a little longer; Raff will be back with the healer." Robin pleaded a tear slipping from her eye and running down her cheek_

_ "I'm afraid they won't get here in time. I want you to have this." Robin's mother handed her Robin's necklace "It has been passed down from the alpha females of many generations. I want you to have it." Robin's mother pressed it into Robin's hand_

_ Snow wished she could comfort Robin, that she could stop this horrible event that was too much like the death of her own mother. But this was a memory, something of the past, never to be undone._

_ "But I'm not an alpha mother, I can't lead a pack." Robin sobbed through teary eyes_

_ "You are so much stronger than you think my daughter. You can lead a pack when it is your time, you will know how to my dear. I know you will make me proud. Never forget that I'll love you until the day after forever." Robin's mother grew silent as her last breath slipped out of her lips and into the small cabin._

_ Robin sat still; her emotions were fighting over whose turn it was. She stood and covered her mother's face with the blanket and walked out of the room slowly not daring to turn back. Snow followed._

_ Robin ran, faster than Snow could, towards the woods. She let the tears fall and blind her; she was born in these woods and could navigate through them with or without her sight. She ran for miles and Snow was right behind her somehow. The memory now was more like a movie; Snow ran and somehow caught up with Robin. _

_ Robin had fallen over an exposed root and her knee was pumping fresh blood into the earth. She sat still clutching her hands into fists. She opened one and took out the necklace, slowly putting it on and standing up. Robin listened and snapped her head to the right to a sound Snow's ears couldn't hear. Robin began to run again. Snow followed and caught sight of Regina's carriage. She gasped, this was the scene from Henry's book, and she somehow knew it._

* * *

"Robin stop!" Snow yelled sending herself back form Robin who was standing in front of her in the apartment.

Robin looked at the floor boards and looked ashamed of her. Snow took deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"I was foolish, blinded by rage. I attacked the carriage; I killed 10 soldiers before Regina stepped out and struck me with a sword. I was ready to die, my pack found me in time and she left." Robin looked back up at Snow "I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw, I met a wizard who put a spell upon the necklace. It shows me my memory's when I most need them and keeps me from being the monster that I was that day."

"You were not a monster Robin. When I was a little younger than you my mother died. True Love is the most powerful magic there is and if you ever lose it, you can turn into someone you will never recognize if you allow it." Snow wiped a tear from Robin's cheek

"Thank you." Robin smiled and hugged Snow

"Thank you Robin, you saved my entire family." Snow smiled

"It was nothing." Robin shrugged

"It most certainly is more than nothing so tell me, what can I do to repay you?" Snow asked not ready to take no for an answer.

"I would never say no to another one of those hamburger things or going to the library." Robin suggested

"We'll do both" Snow smiled and grabbed her coat and the two headed out the door

The small bell announced the arrival of Snow and Robin at the dinner. The two took a seat at an empty booth and were immediately waited on by Red.

"Hey Snow. You going to hang out with Robin today?" Red smiled

"She's a very interesting girl and I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to spend some time with her." Snow winked at Robin

"OK, well can I get you anything?" Red pulled out her pen and pad

"I'll have one of those hamburger things and those small yellow things that come with it and some water." Robin ordered

"Just one?" Red joked "Snow?"

"Hot chocolate." Snow ordered and Red left to give the orders to Granny

"So Robin, what did you do for 28 years?" Snow started the conversation

"Mostly lived in the woods. I did stop Emma from leaving though." Robin studied the menu confused by the arrangement of words and pictures.

"Really?" Snow asked

"Yeah I stood in the road and she swerved and missed me she hit the sign, but I stayed with her until my father showed up." Robin put the menu down

"Why did you leave?"

"My father wouldn't have known who I was and I couldn't go through something like that." Robin practically drooled when Red placed her plate in front of her.

"One hamburger and French fries with a glass of water for you and hot chocolate with extra cinnamon for you." Red winked at Snow "I like your necklace Robin." Red commented before leaving to wait on other customers.

Robin ate slowly trying not to look like a pig, Snow watched as she finished off her fries and took a sip from her water.

"I miss this." Robin leaned back in the booth

"What?"

"Food that is cooked, in the woods I had to catch everything myself and drink water from the stream. Sometimes I did get to find some of Granny's cooking in her trash though." Robin finished her water

"I'm sorry." Snow was heartbroken that this young girl had to spend 28 years alone eating trash and dead animals.

Robin shrugged and turned as the bell announced another customer. Emma stepped into the dinner and saw Snow. She walked over to the booth and sat next to Robin.

"Good Morning." She smiled

"Good Morning." Snow and Robin replied

"So Robin got any plans for the day?" Emma asked

"I'm going to the library later with Snow." Robin smiled a half smiled

"Maybe after that you can hang out with Henry? He really wants to talk to you about something that he won't tell me about." Red brought Emma a hot chocolate with cinnamon

"Thanks." She sipped it slowly "Well I'm afraid I came here to pick up lunch for me and David so I'll see you guys later." Emma paid Red and left carrying a brown sack

"Are you ready to go to the Library?" Snow asked

"Yeah." Robin smiled and stepped out of the booth waving to Red as they left the dinner.

They didn't talk as they traveled down to the library. Robin was busy taking in the scenery. They walked into the library and immediately were taken back at the sight of so many books. Robin stood next to Snow smiling as Belle appeared from behind a stack of books.

"Robin! I had hoped you would come." Belle hugged Robin tight

Snow looked at them raising an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" She asked

"Robin was my only friend during the curse; she visited me when Regina had me locked up." Belle pulled away from Robin's embrace

"Well you certainly get around Robin." Snow teased

"I'm just glad to see Belle in a room full of what she loves the most." Robin looked at the rows and rows of books

"Yes I do enjoy being here." Belle placed a book on the shelf

They walked further into the library and Robin couldn't help but pick a book off the shelf that had caught her eye.

"This one has my name on it." She held the book and skimmed through it "Whose this?" she had found a picture of a man wearing green tights who had a bow loaded and ready to shoot

Snow and Belle giggled "That's this world's version of you." Belle managed to get out through her giggles

"Never have I seen a more ugly man or for the matter one in tights." Robin put the book back on the shelf

The library door shut and the noise was carried in the rows. Belle dismissed herself to go see who it was leaving Robin and Snow to skim over the many book titles. The sound of a conversation was carried to Robin's ears and curiosity got the best of her. She slipped in between the rows while Snow wasn't looking, until she could see who Belle was talking to. She peered past the librarian's head and caught the sight of her mother's murderer. Rumpelstiltskin.

Without thinking Robin ran past Snow and to the nearest exit, disappearing into the town and in the direction of the border without knowing what awaited her.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

The town blurred as Robin ran. She didn't know where she was, this wasn't her forest home, and she didn't know where to go. She was unaware that she was heading towards the town line, she was even unaware of running past Red who was outside of Granny's. Robin heard a voice but it wasn't Red's.

* * *

_"We have no business my dear." Rumple was irritated _

_ Rumple stood with Robin's mother in the middle of a darkened forest. Robin's mother was alone. Or so she thought, behind a wide oak tree trunk Robin crotched. She had seen her mother leave the cabin and followed curious as to why her mother would be out alone._

_ "Actually we do." Robin's mother stood her ground_

_ "And what would that be Sarah?" Rumple crossed his arms_

_ "You told the queen about our den. Why?" Sarah growled_

_ "We had a deal." Rumple smiled an unpleasant sight._

_ "Well your deal killed our Alpha male and almost got my daughter killed. " Sarah had enough_

_ "Not my fault." Rumple laughed_

_ Sarah's eyes turned yellow as she lunged at Rumple. He had been expecting this and stepped aside. Sarah turned and gave Rumple a look that could kill, she was ready to strike again. She never got the chance, with the flick of his wrist, Rumple ripped a root from the ground and used it as a spear. Sarah gave an earsplitting yelp as the root impaled her._

_ "NO!" Robin exposed herself lunging at Rumple and catching him off guard._

_ He kicked her off with enough power to send her into a nearby tree, shattering the trunk and cutting the tree down. Robin ran at him and was stopped by his magic. He held her by the throat and watched as she struggled to reach him._

_ Rumple clicked his tongue "I thought you were smart Robin." _

_ Robin growled and sliced the air that was between them._

_ "The only reason I'm going to let you go is because I'm going to need for you to do me a favor in the future." Rumple disappeared in a purple fog_

* * *

Robin hadn't realized that she had stopped running. She looked down to see that she was kneeling in front of a pink spray paint line. She had made it to the town line in her raged state and had stopped. Robin stood, her eyes never leaving the line. She placed a foot on the line and then the other. Slowly she took a couple of steps past the line and was driven to her knees, a wave of magic passed through her.

"ROBIN!" Red's scream filled the air

Robin couldn't answer; the pain that passed through her body was unbearable. She collapsed to her side, a thin line of blood trickled out of her right nostril and the smell filling her nose.

"RED NO!" Snow's cry had quickly followed Red's

"She'll forget everything!" Red yelled

"So will you!" There was a hint of a struggle in each woman's voice

Robin couldn't see the two put she guessed that Red was trying to cross the line to get her but was stopped by Snow.

"We have to do something!" Red yelled

Robin knew that if she didn't force herself up, Red would cross. Robin summoned her strength and pried herself from the asphalt and to her hands and knees. Her vision was a blur and the ground wouldn't hold still. She moved her hand forward and fell. Robin pushed herself into an army crawl and almost made it to the line when another wave shook her body. She stared into Red's leaking eyes. Red was kneeling on the ground like a mother cooing her child to walk to them.

Robin yelled as she pushed against the magic pressing her down. The resistance made sweat emerge on her forehead, mixing with the blood that ran down her lip. She reached out her hand and barely made it past the town line. Robin was ready to give up; her body was shaking from the strain. The last thing she was aware of was being pulled across the asphalt and into the arms of Red who hugged her tightly.

The sunlight spilled in from the curtain and onto Robin's lap. She woke up to the kiss of heat and looked around. She was back in the hospital. Her entire body was stiff and demanded that she lay still. But, Robin ignored the pain and sat up looking around the room. She was alone. Robin lifted a palm to her throbbing headache. Footsteps approached the door and she dropped her had as a nurse entered the room carrying a tray with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here, these should help with the pain." The nurse smiled

"Thank you." Robin threw the pills in her mouth and chased them down with a sip of water

"Dr. Wale will be in in a moment to check on you." The nurse left the glass of water with Robin before leaving the room

Robin didn't know she was thirsty until she had taken a sip of the water. She pressed the glass to her lips and couldn't stop herself from chugging the entire thing. She left the glass on the bedside table before meeting her body's request to lye back down.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Wale entered the room

"Like crap, so normal." Robin gave a halfhearted laugh

"Do you remember who I am?" Dr. Wale asked staring at Robin like she was a little kid with a scraped knee

"Yeah? You're Dr. Wale you bandaged my arm." Robin looked at Dr. Wale like he had just asked if she believed in fairy tales

Dr. Wale was taken back. He stood at her with his mouth slightly open in an awkward smile

"That's a great way to catch flies." Robin joked and Dr. Wale shut his mouth still smiling

"Where are Red and Snow? Are they ok?" Robin asked

"I'll go get them for you." Wale smiled and left

Robin didn't have to wait long. Red appeared as quickly as Wale had left. She walked slowly over to the edge of Robin's bed followed by Snow. They didn't say a word and stared more at the floor than Robin.

"Sheesh, who died Red?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood

Red's head shot up as she stared at Robin, a smile forming across her lips.

"You remember who I am?" Red asked

"Ok you're the second person to ask me that in less than a minute. I remember everything since I was born. Well, almost, I mean there are parts of my childhood that do involve hitting my head on a…" Robin was almost tackled by Red's hug

"Red I can't breathe! Oxygen slipping away!" Robin joked

Red let go and looked embarrassed "I'm sorry; it's just that no one has ever crossed the town border and remembered who they were."

"Well there's a first for everything." Robin received a small chuckle from Red and Snow

Robin draped her legs over the edge of the bed and eased her way to the floor.

"Why don't we…" Robin's knees gave out and she collapsed into Red's arms

"Robin! Are you ok?" Red knelt on the floor with Robin in her arms

"Yeah I just… the floor wouldn't hold still. I think I'm going to…" Robin passed out and Red lifted her back onto the bed

"I'll go get Wale." Snow left the room

Red nodded and sat down next to Robin's side taking her hand unaware of Robin's necklace lying inches away from her foot on the tile floor.


	9. Chapter 9: I am

_**FYI! This chapter starts off kind of weird, but keep reading to figure out why! Also, thank you for the reviews!**_

The pain. That was the first thing she was aware of. A dull ache in the back of her head numbing all other sense. She was also aware that someone was holding her hand. From the slim fingers and smooth skin she guessed it was a woman's.

Opening her eyes was out of the question. The ache suggested absolute silence and minimal movement if any. She felt something pinch her skin on the inside of her elbow, but ignored it, it didn't hurt too bad.

A hand pressed two fingers on her throat.

* * *

_A man held her against the wall. His snake like fingers wrapped around her throat and crushed her airway. His breath was a mixture of alcohol and years' worth of dental abuse. He produced a small blade from his pocket and pressed it above his blade._

_ "This will be for cheating me." He spat as he ran the blade along her throat producing a small trickle of blood_

* * *

She grabbed the hand and gave it a sharp twist breaking the index finger and dislocating the middle. The woman's hand let go of her. She opened her eyes to see a young man belonged to the injured fingers. He was in a doctor coat with Dr. Wale sewn above his left breast pocket.

She recoiled her hand and sat up straight as Dr. Wale clutched his fingers to him. Two women accompanied him in the room. One sat right next to her and was assumed to be the woman who had been holding her hand. She had long black hair with a very distinct red strip running down one side. Her face was new to her. The other woman, now helping Dr. Wale wrap his hand, had very short black hair that didn't grow past her ears. Her face was gently and kind, but not one she had seen before.

She clutched her hands to her temples; the dull ache had waited for its time to strike and strike it had, with a most brutal force that brought tears to her eyes. The woman with red in her hair grabbed her wrist and pulled it gently from her throbbing temple.

"Robin do you know who I am?" the woman asked kindly, her voice was sweet and calming like a mother reading their child a night time story

"No." she was aware of the woman with short hair whipping her attention from the doctor to her obvious friends face

The woman with red in her hair had tears in her eyes

"What am I?" she asked

"What do you mean?" the woman with red asked

"I have memories of turning into a wolf, killing people. Am I a monster?" it was her turn to mirror the red haired woman's tears

"No honey, you are not a monster, in fact we're just alike." The short haired woman tossed the red haired woman a look that was ignored

"Are you my mother?" she asked hoping it was true, the woman was nice and cared about her, her smile warmed her heart

The short haired woman threw another look that was clearly surprise masked with concern. The red haired woman gave her a look that pleaded for something.

"In away yes." She smiled

"What's my name." her mind wouldn't give her anything about herself

"Robin." The woman smiled and took her hand

"And yours?"

"Red." Robin smiled it suited the woman quite nicely

"May I ask your name and formally apologize to you for that?" Robin motioned towards the woman with short hair and then the doctor.

"My name is Snow." She smiled

"Apology accepted." The doctor smiled and gave a small laugh "I'll go issue a nurse to give you some pain killers." He left

"I need to go call Emma about this whole situation." Snow dialed a number and left the room

"If you want I can go too." Red stood to leave

"No" Robin grabbed Red's hand as she stood to leave

Her plea was that of a child's begging their mother to stay by their side. Red smiled and took a step back to bedside. Her foot brushed against something that was on the floor. Red looked down to find Robin's necklace lying slightly underneath her foot. She bent down to it and grasped the silver chain.

"Is that yours?" Robin asked from the bed

"It's yours." Red handed the necklace over to Robin with shaky hands

Robin studied the wolf; she brushed her thumb over it slowly. A surge of magic cascaded throughout her body and she let out a gasp. He head was no longer hurting, the confusion was gone.

"Robin?" Red asked not trying to conceal the panic in her voice.

Robin took a deep breath and turned to face her "It's good to see you Red." Robin sighed

Red let out an uneasy laugh and held Robin to her in a hug.

"I was so scared; I saw Rumpelstiltskin and felt so much anger. I didn't want to be a monster so I ran. I didn't know that someone had cursed the town line until I was past it." Robin let a few tears run down her face and onto Red's shoulder

Red held Robin out in front of her and wiped her eyes "Why were you mad at Rumpelstiltskin?"

"He killed my mother." Robin's voice wavered between anger and sorrow

Red's eyes flashed with sorrow, she hated having Robin looking so sad. Snow entered the room and looked at the two.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked

"Not really aside from the fact that I got my memories back and just told Red that Rumpelstiltskin killed my mother." Robin gave a mischievous smile

"Oh, is that all? Wait, Rumpelstiltskin killed your mother?" Snow pieced together the puzzle pieces "That's why you ran out of the library."

Robin shrugged, "It was better than me trying to mutilate him."

"Well it's good to have you back." Snow smiled

"It's good to be back." Robin winked and laid back down "When do I get out of here? I would really like to see Henry and Emma and David again."

"You don't have to go far." Emma's voice appeared seconds before herself in the doorway to Robin's room. Henry and David were right behind her

"How are you doing kid?" Emma looked down at Robin worried

"Splendid, a minor headache and a few bumps and bruises, but nothing I haven't dealt with before." Robin smiled

"Is it true you entered an archery contest against the finest archers in the kingdom and won?" Henry asked appearing at his mother's side

"Yes, although I did have to dress like a man and that was actually quite fun." Robin laughed at the expressions on the adults faces

"Wait, so you beat the most skilled archers?" Emma asked

"Yep. In fact I do believe this was your archery tournament." Robin winked in the direction of Snow and Charming

"That was you?" Snow looked shocked

"One and only." Snow's jaw hung open

"Well I must say that aside from Snow, I have never seen anyone that good with a bow and arrow." Charming chimed in

"You and Grandma should totally have an archery competition!" Henry exclaimed

"I would love to see that." Red smiled

"Me too." Emma agreed

"Then it's settled." Charming clapped his hands together "Only if you are up for it." He looked at Snow and Robin

"Bring it on." Robin teased

"Try and stop me." Snow laughed

The room of laughter died down as Dr. Wale mad his way to Robin.

"I've been updated on your situation but I'm afraid that you'll have to remain in the hospital for a couple of hours, just to make sure that everything is and will remain okay." He smiled and left

"Looks like I'll have to beat you tomorrow." Robin challenged

"Check your calendar, tomorrow's the day I beat you." Snow winked

The room burst out into a friendly laughter.

_**Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge not taken

_**Sorry if this chapter is short! Hope you like it! Please review!**_

The day was displayed by a brilliant wisp of sunlight that rose above the East hills. Already the woodland creatures had awakened and began to explore the enormity of their home. A slight breeze carried the warmth of the rising sun to the small town.

Mr. Gold's pawn shop had opened only a matter of minutes ago, but already it held costumers. The Charming family, accompanied by Red and Robin, searched the store with their eyes from head to toe. Robin had been released a couple of hours ago and had decided to confront her mother's murderer in hopes of finding her bow. She had minimal luck.

"What exactly does it look like?" Emma asked for the tenth time

"It's a bow. You can't miss it." Robin had buried herself in a pile of ancient looking clothing

"I do hope you plan on putting everything back in its place." Rumplestiltskin appeared from behind his curtain

"We will." Charming answered

"Might I have a word with you Robin, Privately?" Rumple gestured to the back room

Snow, Red and Emma's heads shot up at the idea of Robin being alone with Rumple.

"Of course." Robin dug her way out of the clothes and followed Rumple behind the curtain.

The shop was darker in the back, mostly due to the lack of windows, but Robin suspected it was dreary because of the conversation about to happen.

"Do you remember that favor you owe me?" Rumple began not giving any emotions in his tone

"How could I forget, it was the day you killed my mother." Robin growled

"I'm cashing it in." Rumple walked over to a small dresser and pulled out Robin's bow, along with a quiver of arrows and her well known green cloak. "I need you to leave Storybrooke and find something for me."

"How am I supposed to cross the town line? The last time I did that I nearly got myself killed." Robin grabbed her bow and cloak

"I do believe I enchanted this for a reason dearie." Rumple grabbed her necklace gently

"_Still seeking revenge I see." Rumple laughed, pouring himself a drink_

"_You took my mother from me and let me live, you should have known I would come for you." Robin spat from behind her nocked and aiming bow_

"_I have magic, dearie. You cannot defeat me." Rumple took a sip not the least threatened_

"_Then I'll die trying." Robin released her arrow and watched as it soared through the empty space where Rumple had been_

"_I'm afraid you won't die today. You still owe me a favor for sparing your life, a favor I intend to use in the future." Rumple's voice echoed from behind Robin_

"_What do you want me to do." Robin spun, sword in hand to face Rumple_

"_I said the future dearie, not today." Rumple laughed and placed his palm on top of Robin's necklace "and in the future you'll need this." A green light erupted from his hand and disappeared into the necklace_

"_What did you just do?" Robin yelled taking a step back from Rumple and raising a hand to her necklace_

"_I just put an enchantment on your necklace dearie, you can now remember everything when you change and you can change whenever. Not to mention, you can never lose your memory so long as you are wearing this." Rumple pointed at the necklace _

"_Why?" Robin's voice was stern_

"_Because you'll need it for my favor." Rumple laughed_

Robin stepped away from Rumple's grasp and stared at him deeply.

"You knew the curse would happen, that Emma would break it and that I would come to you ." It wasn't a question

"Now dearie pack light, the journey you are about to take is one you'll need fur for." Rumple continued on

"Now why would I do this favor for you?" Robin stood her ground

"Because if you don't, I'll take away you're new found family."

Robin peered through the curtain to see Henry and Charming exchanging small swings with two swords they found. Emma, Snow and Red laughed at the small battle going on.

"When do I leave?" Robin gave up all hope of fighting

"Because of what you did for Belle, I'll give you one day before you leave. That should give you plenty of time to say goodbye to those you wish to." Rumple opened the curtain for Robin

Robin left without a word, and gathered the group up to head to the woods.

"What did Mr. Gold want?" Emma asked as her, Robin and Snow watched Henry and Charming construct targets out of spray paint and trees

"He wants me to leave Storybrooke and find something for him." Robin had decided to be honest

"What does he want you to find?" Snow asked

"No idea." Robin stared at a chickadee landing on a nearby branch

"Are you going to?" Emma asked

"I have to, I owe him a favor." Robin refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"Where will you go?" Red asked with a hint of worry and pain in her voice

"I don't know, but because my necklace, I can go anywhere." Robin stared into her eyes pleading with her to understand that it wasn't by choice that she was leaving

"All done, Archers take your mark and let the best arrow win." Charming announced before Red could remind Robin of her encounter with the town line

"Way to be Disney there David." Robin laughed

Snow and Robin stood next to each other, both had an arrow knocked and ready to shoot. Snow shot first, hitting the target dead on in the middle followed by Robin's which shot right next to hers. This continued on until they had no more targets left to shoot.

"Maybe we should have a round of catch and release." Robin asked challenging Snow

"No way, I'm not that good." Snow's face went pale

"What's catch and release?" Henry asked

"One archer shoots and arrow at the other archer who then catches it and shoots and apple off the first archer's head." Robin explained

"Sound's dangerous." Emma chimed in

"Which is why we are not doing it." Snow put her foot down

"Fine. Maybe a bit of hunting would decide the winner. Let's say the archer with the most birds wins." Robin suggested.

"Alright let's begin." Snow loaded an arrow and quickly brought a bird down to the forest floor

Robin smiled and together they began to send arrows flying through the air and into birds. Robin had one arrow left and Snow watched as she took aim for a bird landing onto a fallen log. Robin smiled, knowing she would make the shot, but stopped and looked past the bird. A wolf with two different colored eyes lye on the ground watching her. Robin lowered her bow slowly, ignoring the looks from the others and put the arrow back into her quiver before making her way slowly over to the wolf. The wolf stood and walked away, leading her somewhere beyond her knowledge.

The path the wolf took could only be followed by those who had lived in the woods. Charming, Emma, and Henry were left with the targets as Snow and Red followed close behind Robin. The wolf stopped in front of a small cemetery. He waited until Robin had caught up to walk to an exact tombstone and lie down. Robin walked cautiously to the tombstone and read it through teary eyes. It was her father's grave. She fell to her knees and into the warmth of the wolf's fur. The wolf whimpered and licked at her face. Snow and Red kept their distance from the grieving girl, trying their hardest not to cry themselves.

Robin closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts before choosing her next actions. She rose from the ground and stood, her ears picked up a sound that released a cold sweat down her neck. She turned towards the sound and found a tomb. Regina's father's tomb.

Without hesitation, Robin ran to the tomb and down the flight of stairs following the ringing in her ears. She pushed the tomb aside and ran down the steps taking two at a time until she was in a small room filled with boxes in the walls. The sound drove Robin to her knees, clutching her ears as tears poured down her face. Each box contained a heart, and from what Robin could hear, there was over 100 boxes in this room. She closed her eyes and didn't open them until she felt strong hands grip her arms and turn her into a hug.

She was shaking now, the heart beats echoed inside her head. Robin couldn't believe it, it wasn't just her father, others had had their hearts ripped out and stuffed into a box ready to be used like a puppet.

"Shh…shh… calm down Robin. Calm down." Red stroked Robin's hair and tried to block the hearts out of her own ears.

Snow stood with her mouth gapping open as she circled the room. She couldn't believe how evil Regina truly was.

"I do believe that you are trespassing." Regina's voice boomed from the stairs

"You did this! All this time I thought it was only my father's heart that you took but no, it was only one of many." Robin growled from Red's arms

"Well, I see someone let the dog of her leash." Regina laughed

Robin growled and lunged at her, only to be flung aside into the cement wall of boxes. Red ran to her and helped her to her feet, before rushing her over to Snow and standing protectively in front of the two.

"Looks like the mutt has a new family." Regina laughed

"They have nothing to do with us Regina. Let them leave and we can settle this." Robin stepped in front of Red

"You're quite right; they have nothing to do with our problem." Regina flung Snow and Red up the staircase and out onto the soft cemetery grass

Robin was left alone with Regina. She began circle her, studying her and trying to figure her next move. Regina struck first with a ball of fire, brushing against Robin's thigh as she dove away from it. Regina flung a candle holder across the room and was shocked when Robin caught it and spun it, catching Regina in the temple. Regina hit a nearby mirror, shattering it, and fell to the floor, almost unconscious but still fighting to be awake. She had a small cut on her right temple and blood had already begun to run down to the neck line of her shirt.

Robin walked over to the evil queen and knelt next to her. She grabbed a large shard of glass and held it up as the queen's eyes grew large.

Red was on her feet in seconds, slamming herself into the door, but failing to even slightly open it. Snow grabbed her and pried her from the door as she began to punch it, her knuckles beginning to bleed. Charming, Emma, and Henry had caught up to them and immediately were beginning to panic at the sight of Snow struggling to restrain a very angry Red.

"What is going on here?" Emma yelled

"Robin and Regina are down there." Snow struggled against Red

"She's going to kill Robin!" Red yelled

Red slipped from Snow's grasp, just as the door opened and Robin stepped out. Carrying and unconscious Regina in her arms.

_**Don't forget to review or favorite before you leave! **_


	11. Chapter 11: The journey has begun

_**Sorry it took me FOREVER get this to you I have been busy with school! Any who! This chapter is REALLY short and I apologize for that as well. Feel free to review and tell me what you think about it though! I'll try to update a little sooner!**_

* * *

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room, echoing off the white walls and ceiling. Regina opened her eyes and immediately hissed, bringing a hand to her throbbing head. With a wave of the same hand the pain was gone and she attempted to sit up only to stop when she saw Robin cross armed leaning against the wall in front of her.

Neither spoke but both had something to say. The only sound Robin made was a sigh before removing herself from the wall and put her hands to her side in fists.

"I could have killed you." Robin's voice wasn't angry or scared it was more like defeated

"But I didn't" She continued on refusing to look at the evil queen

_Robin held the shard of glass and watched as Regina's eyes grew wide with terror. She brought her arm up into a striking position and without hesitation, brought it down slicing through Regina's shirt and tearing a strip of fabric from it without touching Regina's skin. Robin threw the shard away and pressed the strip to Regina's head to stop the bleeding. The impact on the wound mixed with blood loss made the queen go limp on the floor. Robin picked her up and carried her out._

When Robin had insisted on talking to Regina alone, she was confronted by a thick wall of arguing. Her solution, walk into Regina's room and lock the door. A compromise, leave the blinds open for everyone to see.

That's where the group was, watching the scene unfold before their eyes, staring at Regina to give Robin a warning if she tried anything.

"Why?" Regina didn't have to finish the sentence

"When your deal with Rumplestiltskin resulted in the death of my mother I went out for blood. When you took my father's heart, I tried to kill you again, but both times I first time because of a sword, the second because of a curse. When I had the opportunity to kill you a third time I wasn't thinking about my reasons for it but others. You killed Snow's father and tried to kill her. You tried to take Henry from Emma. You've tried to kill David, and you were no friend to Red. All of those seemed like a good reason to kill you but there was one reason that was good enough not to." Robin looked up at Regina who looked confused

"My mother told me when I was younger that being lonely doesn't always mean that you are alone. It can simply mean that you have surrounded yourself with the wrong people. In my life, I have loved, been loved, I have lied and been lied to, I've missed those who will never come back, I've trusted the wrong people and I've paid the price , but I would never trade any of that because out of it all I've learned. I learned to forgive and to see the good in people." Robin sat next to Regina and let out a long breath

"I forgive you Regina and I ask for your forgiveness." Robin could hear the gasps from behind the glass window

"For what?" Regina sounded scarred

"For thinking of you a monster. But really you are a heartbroken woman who fell into the wrong crowd and is drowning in the sea of lies and deception. I know why you killed so many and I know why you feel you can never love again. I'm sorry that this has happened to you and I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone. But know this, there is good in you and I have seen it. You can change, a name is not who you are, you can be whoever you want. Let me know if I can ever help you with anything." Robin squeezed Regina's hand and stood to leave

Regina reached up and caught Robin's hand and gave it a light squeeze "Thank you Robin." Regina smiled

Robin smiled and left the room, ignoring the stares and opened mouths and ran through the halls and to Mr. Gold's.

With a clang of the bell Robin shut the door behind her and was greeted by Mr. Gold.

"Ready to leave are we?" He asked

"Yes, but I will ask two questions." Robin crossed her arms

"Well lets have it deary." Mr. Gold lifted a long wooden box onto the counter.

"Where will I be going and what is it I need to get?" Robin walked to the counter

"You will be traveling to our world where I will need you to retrieve a specific vile from my collection at my castle. It will be the only one so you shouldn't have a problem of finding it." Mr. Gold opened the box to reveal a sword with the words "rise and rise again, until lion becomes lamb" down the blade and a brilliant golden wolf head on the hilt.

"This was your fathers, until the queen kidnapped him." Robin picked up the sword and watched as it caught every source of light and shone brightly. "You can find clothes to your suiting back there and you may take your bow and cloak if you desire." Mr. Gold watched Robin gather clothes and head to the back

She emerged minutes later, dressed in leather boot and pants with a leather vest overtop a wool shirt which was half hidden by her cloak which now had improvised arm holes. Robin fastened the belt around her waist and slung her quiver over her back looking how she did in the enchanted forest. Robin put her hood up and turned to Mr. Gold.

"If I'm going to our world why would I need my necklace for my memory?" Robin asked as the two walked outside

"For one I couldn't have you crossing the line as a wolf so when Regina cursed you I let you keep your memories, second, because of this necklace you can control your rather colorful side and shift whenever you want. That will come in handy in our world." Mr. Gold answered before stopping in front of the town line

"But why does it hurt when I cross the line as a human and how am I supposed to get to our world?" Robin asked

"The line hurt because you tried to forget your memories and your memories didn't want to be forgotten and magic will be your transportation today." Mr. Gold pulled out a small bean from his jacket

"How am I supposed to get back?" Robin asked

"When you wish to return you must go to Lake Nostos and throw this vile in." Rumple handed a vile containing a glowing blue liquid

Robin was about to cross the line when a yell stopped her.

"Robin! Don't go!" Red exploded from the town and ran to Robin she was followed by the rest of the gang

"I have to Red, I owe him a favor." Robin said

"Yeah well screw him, if you're going somewhere than I'm coming with you." Red stood her ground and stared Rumple down

Robin glanced at Rumple "I don't think you can."

Red looked at Rumple with nothing short of pure hate "I'm going with her and that's final."

Rumple gave a small smile before snapping his fingers and engulfing Red in a purple smoke. When it cleared, Red was in her familiar attire, with an added sword and bow.

"Because you and Robin have become, so close, I will allow this." Rumple turned to Robin "I think it best to change now and when you do, make sure you cross the line."

"She can't cross the line the last time she was nearly killed!" Red was ignored

Robin took a couple steps back before taking a running start and jumping over the line, allowing the magic to wave through her and help her shift.

"Now fetch" Rumple tossed the bean at Robin who caught it in her mouth and broke it opening a portal that took her away

Red wasted no time in diving after her.


	12. Chapter 12: Creatures of the Night

_**No I'm not dead. My computer crashed and took forever to get fixed so here I am! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

A throbbing in her head woke her up. Red touched a leather glove to her head. Something or someone, pressed a cold cloth to her head and she opened her eyes catching a blurry view of Robin smiling at her.

"How you feeling?" She asked helping her to sit up against a nearby tree.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Red looked her over pausing when she saw a gash across her leg staining her pants a dark red "What happened?"

"Got caught on a rock when we came through, no big deal." Robin shrugged and helped Red to her feet and allowing her to take in their surroundings. Red tore away at the bottom of her shirt and wrapped Robin's arm. Robin smiled as she tied it gently.

They were surrounded by thick trees that covered miles across miles. The sun was to their right beginning its descent to the horizon. Robin sniffed the air for any sign of where they were but failed to smell beyond the trees and earth that surrounded them. She walked forward to a tall pine with low hanging branches and threw herself up it climbing it to the top in record time.

"What are you doing?" Red yelled, she couldn't see Robin from where he stood at the base of the tree

"Getting a better view." Robin shouted

"Can you see anything?" Red shouted back hoping no one stumbled upon them and thought she was talking to a tree

"Yeah, there's a black castle about a 3 day journey north of here." Red heard the breaking of branches and looked up to find Robin jumping down from twenty feet above her. Robin landed and fell to a knee before popping back up and wiping her hands on her shirt.

"I suggest we get going." Red nodded and the two began to walk

They had walked for about three miles when Robin brought her hand out, caching Red off guard and stopping her. Red was about to ask what when Robin pointed ahead of them to a small fawn peeking into the falling sun's rays. Red smiled at Robin's childlike behavior when she began to walk towards the dawn, hand extended. Her mouth fell open when Robin actually made it to the fawn and began to pet it's neck smoothly. She waved Red over slowly and took her hand to pet the deer as well. Robin turned her head and saw the fawn's mother watching them with protective eyes. Robin smiled and took a couple of steps back with Red and watched the fawn return to its mother's side. The two began to walk again not saying a word until Red couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why did that deer let you get so close?" Red asked

"My father taught me how to communicate with the animals without saying a word he said that they have no reason to fear us because we only kill when we need to not want to and that the animals understand that. He told me that if you show the animals kindness they will in turn be kind to you." Robin looked down at the memory of her father

Red took Robin's hand in her own "Maybe you could teach me?"

Robin smiled "Of course."

The darkening sky brought the two to a stop and they built a fire big enough to warm them but small enough to escape anyone looking for troubles eye. Robin took her bow from her back and headed into the woods while Red gathered more wood for the fire. Red waited by the fire, looking around and listening for Robin's return. After an hour she began to get worried and the roar of an ogre in the direction Robin had disappeared sent her running to find her.

Robin had the deer right in her sights. She let out a breath and released the arrow and watched it sail into the young buck's chest killing it before it could feel any pain. Just like her father had taught her. She walked over to the animal and shut its eyes gently and gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they could forgive her for killing such an innocent creature.

Knowing it was unwise to skin the animal at camp, for fear of drawing in predators, she began to collect the meat hurrying to return back to Red but taking her time to not screw it up. She wiped a trickle of sweat away from her brow with the back of a bloodied palm and stopped when a fierce growl sent a hot breath down her shirt. Robin turned slowly notching her bow and fired a shot into the ogre's eye and gave a quick breath before turning back to the deer. Another growl erupted from the trees headed her way.

Robin stood and notched her bow again. The ogre charge her from behind and she turned ready to shoot it when she was flung into the air, losing her bow and sword, by another ogre behind her. She hit a tree and got to her hands and feet her vision blurry as the ogre's grew closer, their stanch breath holding her against the tree. One reached for her with its bloodstained hand.

"Hey!" Red had finally found Robin and the two ogres ready to kill her and charged at them picking Robin's sword and bow up as she ran and tossed Robin the bow keeping the sword as she ran in between one ogre's legs and stood in front of Robin protectively. Robin got to her feet and notched an arrow when a third roar came from behind them.

"Oh come on!" Robin yelled annoyed as she shot at one ogre who managed to move and the arrow sunk itself into its forehead with a mighty roar. The third ogre made its way to the party and picked Robin up and pressed her against a tree twenty feet in the air.

"Robin!" Red yelled and charged at the ogre but was thrown aside by one of the two behind her. She landed hard and rolled back into a standing postion and somehow had managed to keep the sword. She ran at the two ogres and kicked off one's knee and stabbed it in the eye, propelling herself off of its face and onto the others. She brought her sword down but the ogre shifted and bit into her arm as the sword came down in its eye.

"Red!" Robin screamed and kicked at the ogre who was crushing her tight. She managed to slip one arm out of its grasp and clutched her dagger from the inside of her boot and jammed it into the ogre's thumb. With a howl of pain, the ogre dropped Robin and she fell, not getting up anytime soon.

Red stumbled to Robin's side and helped her to her feet pushing her behind her and pointing the sword at the infuriated ogre. The ogre swung at them and Robin grabbed Red slamming them to the ground as the ogre's hand passed inches from their heads. Robin crouched on her heels and shot forward towards the ogre's face and turned as she jumped landing on the ogre's face as a wolf and clawed and bit away at its eye. The ogre came crashing down to the forest floor and Robin jumped off landing few feet away from Red, her mouth and hands stained with a mixture of her own and the ogre's blood. Red walked over to her as she began to throw up in nearby bushes. She rubbed her back and held her hair out of the way. When she was done she stood and walked to a nearby creek and washed away the blood on her before turning and giving Red a tight hug.

"Thank you" She whispered into her shoulder

"For what?" Red smiled and hugged Robin back with her good arm

"For standing up for me, for caring about me. No one has done that for me in a long time." Red's heart broke at the confession Robin was sharing. She held Robin tighter, if that was possible, and whispered back:

"That's what family does for one another." Robin pulled away slightly and stared at Red with the brightest smile she could smile as a tear broke away from the puddle at her eye, only to be wiped away by Red's gently hand.

"You should take care of that." Robin said pointing at Red's swelling arm.

Red nodded and wiped the blood off the bite in the creek and was about to tear her cloak when Robin stopped her and took her arm bandaging it with her own cloak and tying it around her neck as a sling. Red smiled at Robin's small sacrifice. Robin returned to her deer and found it unharmed. She finished cleaning it with Red watching over her shoulder. She them turned to skinning the buck. Robin finished and cut a smaller piece from the meat and tossed it to her right and into a bush. Red was about to ask why she would throw away a good piece of meat when the bush shook and two wolf pups wrestled over one another growling for the meat that was in both of their mouths. Robin rolled her eyes as the larger pup took the meat and began to walk away from its smaller brother with its head held high. Robin turned into her wolf form and walked over to the pup and stared at it and gave a small warning growl as she took the meat and bit it in half giving a half to the smaller pup.

A growl followed by a blur of black darted towards Robin from another close by bush. Robin leapt in the air and over the mother wolf as she dove at her. Robin's fur stood high as she watched the mother wolf who began to circle her. Robin lowered herself to the ground and presented her belly to the mother wolf that leapt at her and bit her flank hard enough to cause a small trickle of blood. Then she began to lick it away and turned to lick Robin's muzzle. Robin walked over to the meat pile and took a mouthful to the mother wolf and presented it to her. The mother rolled onto her back and presented her belly to Robin. Robin licked her muzzle and walked away back to Red who stared at her amazed. Robin changed back and collected her meat before she followed the creek to a small pond where she found several Cattail plants and collected the leaves off of it and rolled them in several leaves and placed them by the meat in her pouch. She looked around a little more and found the plant Coltsfoot and added its leaves to her pouch.

"Let's go back to the camp." Robin said as began to walk

"What was that? With the wolf." Red asked curiously

"What I did was tell a protective mother that I meant no harm to her pups and then fed her." Robin reached the camp and cut some green branches from a nearby tree and cut a small slip of hide from the deer skin and wrapped it over the branches to create a small bowl. She dug up a small root and used the inside as strings to fasten the hide over the sticks. When she was done she cut a square out of a tree's bark and placed the Coltsfoot and the roots of the Cattail and placed them over the fire. As she waited she took the deer hid and cut two identical teardrop pieces the size of two hands and a long rectangular piece from the hide and walked back to the river where she slapped a couple handfuls of clay onto another piece of bark before grabbing a small circular rock from the bank the size of a bottle cap.

She returned to the camp and removed the blackened plants from the fire and set them aside to cool as she unthreaded a three foot piece from her cloak on Red's arm and carved a small needle out of root. She sewed the two teardrop pieces together, leaving the point opened, and then the long rectangle pieces the sides and lined the inside with the clay, setting it close to the fire to dry. She turned back to the ashes and, with a rock, mushed the ashes separately. She took the ashes from the Coltsfoot and sprinkled half over the meat and placed two branched with forks in them on opposite sides of the fire and skewed the meat over it. She turned to the Cattail ashes and waved Red to sit next to her.

Red sat down and Robin slowly uncovered her arm and rubbed the ashes onto it apologizing when Red winced. Robin turned back to the dried water skin and cut another flexible root and tied it around the opening. Satisfied with her work she took it and the bowl to the creek and filled them from a small waterfall. She returned to the camp and squeezed a liquid from the Cattail stem into the bowl and handed it to Red.

"Drink this, it'll help prevent infection and help heal your cut." Robin turned the meat slowly as Red watched her "What?"

"I don't know half of the things you do and I practically grew up in the woods." Red laughed

"My mother and father taught me everything I know." Robin gave a small smile and turned back to the meat

Red gave her arm a small squeeze and hugged her shoulder with her good arm. After eating, Red settled next to Robin who was propped up against a tree.

"I'll take first watch; you need more sleep to help your arm." Robin insisted, Red was too tired to agree and nodded closing her eyes to the sights of the stars. She felt Robin grab her hand and smiled keeping her eyes closed.

_**What do you think? Any questions on what Robin did? Review and tell me!**_


End file.
